Game Cube
This is a Featured Article :"Warning, Incoming Game" -System Voice Game Cubes, also simply called Games, are gigantic purple cubes that are loaded into systems by the User. The User simply plays them for pleasure. When the User begins a Game, the sky over Mainframe turns purple with electrical bursts. The System Voice announces, "Warning, Incoming Game" several times so that the city's inhabitants know to either evacuate or be ready to fight. The Cube lands on a sector of the city, changing everything in it to the Game landscape. Anyone trapped inside must reboot and play the Game and try to defeat the User. If they win, the System Voice announces, "Game Over" and the Cube leaves, returning that area of the city to normal. If they lose, the Voice announces, "Game Over, User Wins" and the Game nullifies that section of the city. All the sprites and binomes who were caught within become nulls, and a large hole in the ground remains where the Cube had landed. The User has no idea that the Games are harmful to the computer or the city. The sector of the city that is nullified is completely off-line. The large hole in the ground is not dangerous once the Game has left; it is simply not useful, and any buildings that were there are gone. Despite the damage caused by the Game Cube, the sector can be rebuilt. The Cube's outer wall is virtually indestructible. The outer wall is only about a foot thick and composed completely of energy. The majority of a Game Cube's energy is concentrated in the outer wall of the Cube. Nothing has ever penetrated a Cube's wall; even a Super Virus' power cannot penetrate it. Once inside a Game no one can get out; the wall will keep everyone inside. When the Game is landing the wall is somewhat permeable, but if something charged with a great deal of power, such as the Hardware powered by Hexadecimal, bisects the wall as the Cube is landing the Cube will cause the device to overload and explode. (To Mend and Defend) According to Phong, there is a time discrepancy between virtual space and Game space. Turbo said Game time is accelerated, and Cubes possess the ability to make sprites compile, or age, much more quickly that usual. This effect aged both AndrAIa and Enzo into full grown adults much less time had actually passed by outside the Cubes. (Game Over) (The Episode With No Name) Game Cubes are extremely difficult to damage. It is highly cautioned to avoid damaging a Game Cube. If a person is somehow able to damage a Cube it will become even more dangerous and unpredictable, with unforeseen consequences. Game Cubes contain more power within them than a city's Core. A device called a Leech Command can be attached to a Game to drain energy from it. If it drains too much energy the Game can crash. This will cause a manual restart. The system voice will announce, "Game Crash Confirmed, Manual Restart". The User downloads another Game Cube on top of the existing one, causing the two Games to merge. (When Games Collide) Game Cubes can be damaged if an explosion is detonated inside them, if it is caused by an explosive device brought into the Cube from the system. The Cube becomes even more dangerous and very unpredictable. The system voice will announce, "Warning, Game Corruption". Tears are incapable of forming inside Game Cubes, so instead an explosion inside a Game Cube causes an Infinite Data Else-If Loop. It forms a white hole, a singularity, that sucks up all data near it. The Cube itself will be sucked into this hole and implode. Anyone inside the Game must run to the other edge of the Cube as it shrinks. The outer wall will become unstable and the players can slide through the wall and out of the Game.(Racing the Clock) If a city's core energy has been removed from its Principal Office, the Game will be extremely unstable when it enters the system. As the Cube tries to land it will be attracted to the energy and land on top of it. If the energy is not inside the Principal Office when the Game ends, the energy will leave with the Game, win or lose, and the entire city will be erased. (Bad Bob) There are characters within a Game to fight the User that are part of the Game itself, not the system. They are called Game Sprites. AndrAIa is a Game sprite from the Treasure of Atlantis Game. Her Game released her to Mainframe when she downloaded a backup of herself onto Enzo's icon. She is the only known Game Sprite ever to leave a Game. Hue Branch and the Tech Boys developed a Game Sampler to download codes from a Game Cube. The theory is that the codes could be used in a lab to attempt to restore nullified sprites. The device is to be placed next to a Game Cubes outer wall from inside the Game. Once activated the device attaches several tubes to the outer wall of the Cube and begins to slowly download the codes for that individual Game. So far, the sampler has only been used once, and it is unknown if it produced any success in the lab. (Life's a Glitch) At one point, Bob became exasperated by certain individuals and hooligans within the Mainframe populace trying to win the Games themselves through reckless means, commenting he was supposed to save them from the User, not themselves. After a suggestion from Dot he gave a quick refresher course in the Principal Office based on his old README file. It was called "Games: A Survival Guide" and it detailed three basic rules to all Games, regardless of objective, and five types of game sprites. (AndrAIa) *'Rules' ** Rule 1 - Do not enter Games. A Game cannot hurt you, if you are not in it. Do anything you can to get out of the Cube's path. ** Rule 2 - Fight or Hide, if you do get trapped in a Game, help or stay out of the way. Leave it to the professionals. ** Rule 3 - Defeat the User, either by destroying it or winning the Game. *'Sprites' ** Aggressives: They only attack the User. **'Defensives': They try to block or delay anything that comes their way. **'Chaotic': They are the most dangerous. They try to destroy anything that moves, User or Mainframer alike. **'Passives': They try to help by revealing information about the Game. **'Artificial Intelligence': They change their programming based on the player's actions. They are considered potential threats since they can adapt, and learn and become better opponents. For a complete list of all Games played by the User see: Games List. Reboot: The Guardian Code It is revealed that Users who enter Cyberspace as next-generation Guardians can enter a Game Cube in the same manner a cyberspace inhabitant can. However, these Guardians cannot reboot and the game's antique code causes their weapons to malfunction while within the cube. (Mainframe Mayhem) References *The nullified sector appears to be charred and/or corroded. This could be a reference to the overheating of hardware, mostly by prolonged use of resource-intensive programs, often a game. *In 2001, Nintendo released the GameCube, its sixth generation video game console, with purple as its standard colour. This may or may not be an homage to the Game Cubes from ReBoot. Category:Technology and Powers